


Fallen and on the Rise

by NeoCortex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is tired of Sam and his Demon Blood drinking habits.<br/>Sam wants to use his powers, fine. He'll learn how a different way.<br/>Cas' way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I played with a while back. Hope y'all like it.

          He lay there sprawled out on the coolconcrete, chocolate colored hair flared about his head, bright eyes three colors of blue, green, and a brown more gold than the other stared hazily up at the ceiling above. Bare chest, sheened with sweat heaving heavily from his labored breathing. Jean clad legs were splayed about, one bent at the knee the other straight, one arm lay limp at his side and the other rested a hand against his stomach.

"You know, you could have warned me this was going to make me far more tired than hunting ever would." The voice of this male husked out between lips that were in absolute contrast to his damp body.

"I just assumed that you would get that." Came a snarked reply from another man across the room.

This one seemed more comfortable than the former as he sat in a metalfolding chair. He wore a pair of black slacks and a blue button down, the sleeves rolled to the elbows. This man had dark toned hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to hold wisdom far beyond the years that he appeared.

"Yeah, well you know what happens when you assume, right?" Bare chest rises on a deep breath at the end of the question. Getting no answer from the seated male he continued, "You make an ass out of you and me." Hearing a dry chuckle he grins as well.

"Guess that would make you an ass huh?"

The one on the floor laughed at the question, lifting his head just enough to look across the room to answer, "Makes you one too, Cas." He dropped his head back to the ground and the Angel heard a breath huff out.

"Hey, Sam?" A noise of question came from the floor, "Don't do that, it hurts."

Sam cocked a brow at the ceiling. Castiel had a sense of humor? Since when? Had Hell frozen over? If so then what was Sam doing here? Sam laughed at his own joking as he let his bent leg fall to the floor with its mate. "Hey, Cas?" A sound of acknowledgement coming from the chair across the room, "How long do ya think this'll take me?"

"To be honest Samuel, I have not the slightest idea." Was Castiel's reply. "There has not been someone like you in many a millennium."

This really didn't give Sam any reassurance. "Wait." He forced himself to think and then look up at the Angel, "You said many a millennium. Who was the other?"

Cas didn't answer after a time and then, "I do not know. You'd have to ask that of Zachariah or Uriel."

The Winchester made a face at those names and heard Castiel give another dry laugh. Letting his head fall back, gently this time, he sighed, "I'll pass thanks."

Across the room Sam heard his ringer go off. _Ramble On_ came from the phone's tiny speakers indicating Dean's call. Sam started to groan and push himself up when his phone dropped to his chest. Looking down at it he saw that Cas was still sitting across the room. "Thanks." He grumbled.

The Angel nodded as Sam hit the accept call button and put the phone to his ear, "Yeah?"

_"Where the hell are you Sam?"_ Dean's deep voice growled in his ear.

Sam knew the other was mad but the depth and tone of his voice had a feeling shooting straight to Sam's groin that really shouldn't have happened.

_"Are you with that Demon bitch again? HUH? Sam, she's bad news! She's just using you! WHY the hell can't you see that?"_ Sam tried to interject between 'HUH?' and 'Sam she's bad news!' and even after the very pronounced 'WHY...' but it seemed Dean was on a roll so he let his brother yell.

_"What will it take for you to see it Sam? Does she have to kill me or somethin'?"_ That was enough it seemed for Dean stopped and when Sam didn't answer, _"Sam? You still there?"_ That came out a bit more calm and slightly scared.

"You done now?" Was Sam's calm reply.

_"Am I done now?"_ The question was half yelled in an incredulous tone. Before Dean went on there was a pause and then, _"Yeah. For now..I think."_

Sam gave a laugh that mimicked Castiel's from before. "Now, I know she's bad news. No I'm not with her. I understand that she was using me. I couldn't see that because I was blind to anything but vengeance. No she didn't have to kill you for me to see that. What it did take for me to see it was Castiel coming to me and offering me a bargain." He answered all the questions from Dean's rant and waited for a reply.


	2. Chapter 1.5 (Deans end)

          On Dean's end he was sitting up in his bed, in a skeevy motel room in the dark. His bed sheets were pooled about his waist and a sliver of moonlight through the open curtain bled over his bare chest throwing it into a collection of shadows, lines, and dips. He had awoken to a dead quiet room and looked across to see Sam's bed empty with no signs of having been slept in. Panic had welled in his chest, followed by anger and then a feeling of betrayal. Having picked up his phone he called his little brother and started in on him as soon as he heard the husky _"Yeah?"_ from the other end.

Sam had sounded out of breath when he answered and that had dropped a full ball of leaden dread and betrayal renewed into his gut. But when Sam had answered his rant in a calm and vaguely out of breath voice the betrayal disappeared. And some of the dread had as well.

"Castiel? What's he got to do with anything?" Dean was kind of confused now. "Are you with Cas then?"

Sam confirmed that and then asked if Dean wanted to talk to the Angel, _"I mean, he's across the room but seeing as my phone was in the same spot not two minutes ago, I'm pretty sure he can take the phone from me without moving."_

Dean smirked when a muffled, ** _"I can."_** came from the background and Sam's grumbled, _"Show off."_ followed.

"Nah, I'll pass thanks." Sam seemed to find this amusing so Dean asked, "Did I miss a joke?" Sam informed Dean he would explain later. "Alright, but, why are you with Cas? What's going on?"

_"Give me a few minutes, and I'll explain when Cas brings me back. I think I'm done for the night."_ Apparently Cas confirmed this for Sam next said, _"Alright, I'll be there in a minute or so, I have to get off the ground and find my shirt."_

Dean was about to ask but he thought better of it. He kind of got the feeling he didn't want to know. "Alright. I'll probably be in the bathroom." With that the two exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Dean rose from the bed and padded to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas laughs and pillows float.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you all now. My version of Castiel is very... Ooc... Just thought I'd let ya know~  
> Carry on~

          Sam had hung up his phone, slid into his pocket and took a deep breath before rolling to lay on his stomach on the cool concrete. Sliding his arms up under him he levered himself up into a push up and grunted as he used that to thrust himself up and off the floor.

Standing erect now he groaned as his body protested the position. His arms ached from his shoulders to his fingers, his legs were a bit on the wobbly side but he managed to stay upright. His back felt bruised in so many places, from the base of his neck to the top of his ass. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back and focused on blocking out the pain. Forcing it from his mind he opened his hazel eyes again to look up at the ceiling once more.

Turning he was startled to find Castiel a few inches from him. "Dude. Personal space." He grumbled, "I know Dean talked to you about that."

A mumbled apology was given as Cas held up Sam's earlier discarded shirt. "Thanks." The taller took the gray button down and slid it over his shoulders. He wasn't going to bother buttoning it; Cas was just going to take him back to the Motel room so he'd be getting set for bed anyway.

"Ready?" Came Cas question. "As I'll ever be." Sam sighed and mere seconds later he was standing in the exact spot he had left several hours earlier with Castiel.

Hearing a toilet flush Sam turned in time to see Dean step into the room running a hand through bed mussed hair. Green eyes looked up and over the two of them, taking in Sam's open shirt and Cas' lack of trench coat. "I'm not gonna ask. I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know."

Sam's brow crinkled in confusion then he took a moment to assess what Dean saw. His shirt was rumpled and open, Cas wasn't wearing his normal trench coat and his clothes too were a bit rumpled- more so than usual that is.

Laughing now, "No, Dean. And you do want to know." He snorted when Dean looked at him sharply and tried to refrain from doubling up in laughter. "I've found a new way to use my powers." He said instead.

This seemed to catch the elder's interest now, for his expression softened into one of interest. "Without Ruby?"

Sam nodded at the slightly insecure sounding question. "Yes. Without the Demon Bitch." Sam confirmed using Dean's favored nickname for the brunette demon.

A slightly satisfied expression came over the shorter's features as he looked between Sam and Cas, "What is it?"

"I am teaching him to control and harness his abilities without delving into the taint of his blood." Castiel answered before Sam could.

"Yeah? How?"

Castiel looked to Sam now, "Well, first, he had to practically drain me." The taller Winchester glared at the Angel beside him who looked up at him with an almost innocent expression.

"Drain you?"

Dean sounded panicked at that so Sam turned back and supplied, "It was like a detox again."

Dean frowned darkly at Castiel, "But he managed to do it without me having all the hallucinations." Sam interceded quickly, "It just tired me out."

Dean visibly relaxed now and looked back at Sam. "Then he proceeded to teach me the basics of meditating- as if I didn't know that already." He groused as he shifted from his spot and walked around to his duffel bag. "And then while I was trying to meditate the fucker starts throwing things at me, telling me to stop them with my mind!"

Dean had taken in the appearance of his brother and the Angel upon entering the room. Sam looked a bit like he had been working out and then having sex and Cas looked a bit like he had been having sex as well. When Sam told him that he did want to know Dean looked at him with a cocked brow and a slight frown.

Upon hearing Sam call Ruby a Demon Bitch he felt himself relax again. _Good._ He thought as he listened to Castiel then.

Hearing Sam say that Cas had to drain him had sent a wave of panic flooding through Dean and apparently Sam caught it for he was quick to reassure Dean and then even quicker to explain the detoxing to keep Dean from killing Cas.

He chuckled a bit at Sam as he groused about meditating and worked not to laugh as Sam told of how Cas threw things at him. "You threw things at him?"

Castiel sighed and looked at Sam's back, "Nothing actually hit you Samuel. I would not have allowed that."

 Dean had to stifle another laugh as Sam spun and glared at the Angel. "That is absolutely beside the point!"

Dean wiped his mouth in an attempt to remove the grin from his face as Sam yelled at Cas.

"You threw shit at me and told me to stop them with my mind, only ten minutes after I started meditaing!" Sam gestured wildly at the shorter male. "That was eleven and a half minutes after you fucking drained me!"

Dean decided it was time to step in before Sam killed the Angel as well. "So did you manage to stop anything?"

It was Cas who answered instead, "Yes. He did." Dark blue eyes turned to look at the elder Winchester. "He stopped several items in mid air. Mind you, he was angry at me, but still. It was effective none the less."

Unable to help himself Dean started to laugh now. After a few moments, where Sam glared daggers at him and Castiel seemed mildly amused by his outburst, Dean calmed some and asked, "So he has to be angry to use his powers?"

"Not necessarily. His powers are tied to his emotions. It was just easier to access anger at the time."

Dean nodded and bit back another round of laughter as Sam growled, "Easier? Okay that's it! Next time, I throw shit back!"

That was all Dean could take as he started to laugh again earning him a heated glare from Sam who turned back to his duffel bag.

Dean sat laughing for several moments more before he found himself on his back with a pillow to his face. Blinking he removed the pillow and sat up to find Sam with his back still to him and Castiel now doubled up in laughter.

Wait. Cas? Laughing? Had Hell frozen over? Nah. Cas had just developed a sense of humor. And it was oddly refreshing. But back to the problem at hand.

"Which of you bozos threw a pillow at me?" Dean demanded and raised a brow when Cas only managed to point at Sam.

Sam seemed a bit too interested in his duffel and picking invisible lint from the boxers in his hand. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Sam's bed, then turned back to where Sam stood near the foot of Dean's bed. There was a pillow missing from Sam's bed and Sam hadn't taken the pillow with him.

"So you throw shit at me instead of the asshat that threw shit at you?" He huffed and aimed the offending pillow at the back of Sam's head only for it to stop mid air and change directions to hit Castiel instead.

Both brothers watched as Castiel, having been fired upon with a floating pillow, fell to the floor in surprise. Dean nearly fell from his bed in laughter and Sam was clutching at the dresser to remain upright as he followed his brother into laughter.

Castiel blinked and looked up at the brothers as they laughed in this companionable manner. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his features now. "Alright boys, you think this is funny?"

He pushed himself from the floor and watched as Sam nodded and gasping said, "Yeah, since I actually managed to knock you on your ass!" And this sent Dean into an even harder fit of giggles.

"I see how it is. You will get yours Sam. Just wait." This was said without a trace of a smile or a grin making Sam sober up quickly and look at the Angel in slight alarm as Dean was now only just managing not to choke on his laughter, "As will you Dean."

The Winchester in question stopped laughing immediately and frowned at the Angel, "Wha’did I do?" He exclaimed with a near pout on his lips.

"You encouraged him." Was Castiel's reply. "I did no such thing!" Dean denied as Sam snorted and turned back to his duffle bag and grabbed a tee shirt.

"If you say so Dean. Now. I must leave. Good night _boys_." The Angel emphasized 'boys' and Dean was left sticking his tongue out at the empty spot that Cas had occupied only seconds before.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Shower and minor dialogue filler.

          Sam had seen his brother's juvenile reaction and had to force himself not to laugh again. He was hurting far too much for that now. Walking to his bed he dropped his boxers and shirt then stripped of his button down and jeans, tossing both to his bag then making his way to the bathroom for a much needed and well deserved shower.

Inside the bathroom he turned the shower on, turning the hot water all the way up and stepped out of his boxers into the steaming water. Letting the heated stream soothe as much of his aching body as he could Sam began to wash the sweat and grime from the day's hunt and practice with Cas from his skin, scrubbing until said skin was slightly pink.

Rinsing shampoo from his hair and soap from his body the tall man placed his forearms against the back wall of the shower and tilted his head back, allowing the water the slosh over him, trying to soothe away any more aches from his weary body.

When it became apparent that hot water was only going to do so much Sam heaved a sigh and shut the water off, stepped out and dried his body with a large fluffy towel. Wrapping it around his waist he exited the bathroom and found Dean laying on his bed lazily flipping through the channels.

"Nothing good on?" Dean shook his head and sighed, "Not even on pay-per-view." Sam was a bit surprised there. "Wow." Dean seemed put off by this, "A hundred channels and nothin's on." He pouted as he turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the night stand.

"So, what was it exactly about my 'I'll pass thanks' that you found so amusing?" He inquired as Sam readied for bed.

"Oh. Yeah." He tossed his towel back into the bathroom as he settled his boxers on his hips and decided against the shirt, tossing it back to his duffel. "Yeah, I asked Cas a question and since he didn't know the answer he told me that I'd have to ask Zachariah or Uriel." Dean pulled the same face that Sam had at that suggestion. "Yeah, and I told him, using those words exactly, 'I'll pass thanks.' And that's why I thought it was funny."

Dean gave a nod and Sam flopped face first onto his bed. For a skeevy dive, the beds sure were comfortable.

Settling his body into as comfortable a position as he could, Sam buried his face in the pillow and closed his eyes. Using some of the meditation techniques from before to relax himself the taller Winchester was asleep inside of two minutes, leaving the elder awake and listening to his little brother's breathing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've come across NeoCortex on any other site like samdean.archive.nu or FF.net then you've probably read my story 'IM Me' and so you know I've a pension for bringing characters back...  
> That being said...  
> Carry on~

_x~*One Month Later*~x_

           Sam had been training with Castiel for about a month now. And in that one month they had dealt with twenty demons, a water imp, two violent spirits, three zombies, a werewolf, and a vampire along with Sam's nightly trainings. Well...It was now weekly. After the first week and a half Cas had deemed that Sam didn't need to train every night.

And even through all of this, they still had to put up with Ruby.

Seemed Demon Bitch hadn't gotten the memo that Sam was done with her ass. Evidence to this, one of the nights she called, Sam was in the middle of training.

Picking up Sam's phone and looking at the caller ID Cas handed it off to Dean- whom Cas had allowed to watch Sam's training every so often.

This was one of those nights- "Go ahead and answer it De." Was Sam's voice across the room.

Dean raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. _What do I tell her?_

Cas and Dean were not talking. Sam had started training in mind reading and manipulation two days ago and Cas wanted to see how good he was now.

"Tell her I'm busy, or something, I don't know. Do what you do best Big brother. Lie for all I care." Dean stifled a laugh as he answered the still ringing electronic.

"He's in the shower. This is Dean."

_"Way to sound like a secretary Dean-O."_

Dean heard Sam snort and knew his brother was in his head at the moment. _Creepy much, Little Brother?_ Sam shrugged, "What do you want Ruby?" Dean snarled theatrically.

_"World peace?"_ Castiel rolled his eyes, Sam snorted and Dean continued, "Right. Why are you calling Sam? What? Is it time for another one of your little Demon Sexcapades?" His voice was a feral growl.

_"Wow, slow down there Tiger. I just need Sam's help with a few demons."_

Dean could tell she was lying even before she finished. "Right. And I'm Queen of the Nile."

Castiel seemed to be biting his tongue really hard at the moment because his eyes were watering and the blue danced with laughter.

Looking across to Sam, he saw that his little brother was rolling on the floor. _Something funny boys?_ He asked them both.

_"Well your majesty put Sam on. I know he's there."_

Dean cocked a brow and replied. "I told you, he's in the shower. Now if you will excuse me, I have more important things to be doing." With that he hung up the phone and tossed it back to Castiel who was looking at him with a blank expression now. "What?"

"I heard you." Was Cas' simple reply.

"Okay?" Dean was a bit confused now. "Well, I was standing right here and on the phone talking. So yeah, you heard me."

Cas shaking his head before Dean was done, "No, when you spoke with your mind to both Sam and myself."

Dean was _really_ confused now. "All I asked is if something was funny. Since Sam was in my head, I kind of figured you'd be as well."

 Cas shook his head again. "No. I was not." Sam had risen from the floor and walked over to them now as Castiel continued. "Sam was the only one in your head."

"Okay, I'm very confused now." Dean folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "Well, maybe you heard me through Sam? I mean, if he was in my head then wasn't he in yours as well?"

Cas shook his head but Sam answered. "No. I can't get into Cas' head, but he can hear me and make me hear him."

Cas nodded, "Yes, and the next task will be you learning to break through to get inside of my head."

"So wait a minute! Then how did you hear me?"

"I think I might be able to answer that." The three men turned to see a tiny red head female standing in the same spot Sam had been sitting moments before.


	6. Amplified and Soundproofed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is an Electric Guitar and Sammy's his amplifier.

          "Anna. What are you doing here?" Castiel asked the woman warily.

"Answering Dean's question." Was her reply.

"Sam is what would be defined as an Amplifier." Green eyes looked between the three before her.

"Does that make me the electric guitar?" Dean deadpanned.

Anna smiled and shook her head, "Not that kind of amplifier Dean, but for this purpose the analogy will suffice." She watched the brother's face light up a bit as she continued. "When Sam is in Dean's head or Dean is "plugged in to Sam" so to speak,"

Sam leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear, "Did that sound dirty to you?"

Dean kept a completely straight face and answered, "No. Not at all."

Sam stood back up straight and both continued to listen to the Fallen Arc Angel.

"Sam can make other's hear Dean as well." The red head was finishing as the two tuned back in to her. "But that only works with those that are..." She trailed off and looked to Castiel.

The two seemed to be having their own conversation so Dean looked up at Sam and commented _I have an odd feeling about that..._

Sam nodded _You aren't the only one._ He stood with his hand in his pockets, shoulders hunched and watching the two Angels as they conferred.

_Can you hear anything?_

Sam shook his head and turned back to Dean. _But I kind of think I might know where she was headed with that line of thought._ The look in his little brother's eyes had something in Dean's gut twisting into knots as he looked back to Anna and Castiel.

_What do you mean?_ Dean kept his eyes on the Angels as he waited for Sam to answer- if he did at all.

_I'm not sure if you want to know._ He went on when Dean moved to protest. _But, because of something Ash said once and something Cas said a while back to me when we started training, I think she might be implying that Cas being able to hear you through me is because we are..._ He felt Dean's head turn to look at him as he trailed off for a moment. _Soul mates..._

Dean watched a blush fall over Sam's cheeks as he finished the statement and look away. _I suppose it would make sense..._

Sam looked sharply at Dean.

_I mean, I don't know any two people that know each other the way we do. But...What exactly did Ash say?_ He inquired of his brother for some reason at the moment, he didn't remember.

It seemed that Cas and Anna were really into what they were discussing for they were still looking at one another.

_He said that only two people who are soul mates can be in Heaven or the Ether together. And then Cas said something to that effect during my first week of training._

Dean was about to say something when Cas and Anna turned to look at the two of them. "If you two are done, Castiel and I have an experiment we want to run."

Sam blinked and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"We could tell the two of you were talking with the way that you were turned towards each other."

The brothers look to one another and grinned a bit. "But you couldn't hear us?" Sam queried and Anna shook her head, "No. It would seem that not only are you an Amplifier, but you are a Dampener as well."

Dean snorted, "So your head is sound proof Sammy." The younger joined in on Dean's laughter as the Angel's exchanged looks.

"If you two are done," Cas repeated, "We have an experiment to conduct." Anna finished.

The Winchesters looked at the two with identical looks of question as Cas started again, "Dean you will be going with Anna and Sam will be staying here with me."

The brothers looked to one another then back.

"We wish to see if Sam is able to hear you and if you are able to hear Sam over distances." Anna was looking at Dean as she spoke.

"Well that's all fine, dandy, and keen, but I don't have the slightest notion as to where we are and where the hell Dean's gonna be." Sam pointed out the flaw that even Dean could see.

"Dean will be back at your motel room." Cas said matter of factly as if that explained everything.

"Great, that still leaves out the, 'Where the hell are we?' part." Dean snapped out with a quirk of his brow.

"An abandoned building's basement in Atlanta, Georgia." Anna supplied with a nod to the two brothers.

"Oh, so at least I know we're still in the same state and city." Sam looked at Dean who nodded as he slid his hands into his pockets and Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Now, Dean and I will head to the Motel." With that Anna stepped forward and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

The last thing Dean saw in the concrete room was Sam looking at him in half confusion half worry.


End file.
